


We won't Forget our Fallen Comrade

by CatLover0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Do Not Read Unless You Know Me Or Else This Will Make No Sense, F/M, Happy birthday Serina-chan ;), I love this story, I still can't believe... i slayed myself so badly, This is a real treat, hahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLover0/pseuds/CatLover0
Summary: No spoilers ;)JK here is the summary: Serina and Iwaizumi go to the zoo.Also: this one shot is not related to my other sin fic. It's its own thing.





	We won't Forget our Fallen Comrade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel1236](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel1236/gifts).



> This story has been so fun to write :’) I’m sad to see that it’s over. And it’s my most cohesive one shot ever!!!! Who knew I was capable of doing it… not me lol.
> 
> Happy belated b-day serina!!! sorry this took so long to post, but all that matters is that its posted now and that you get the pleasure of reading it :)

“May 28th, that’s when we’ll do it,” a deep and brooding voice says to his comrades.

 

There are three in total, dark in skin tone and well built. The leader has his head down, which casts a shadow over his weathered face and hardened eyes. His aura has many times been described as being similar to that of Sasuke Uchicha.

 

“We are going to show the world that we won’t forget our fallen comrade who was wronged, our fallen hero who become an icon to the world. But we can only do that by going through with this plan.”

 

[]

 

It is only 1pm and already Serina is pissed at Christine. Iwaizumi is in her driveway ready to pick her up for what was supposed to be a friend outing at the zoo, but that dumb, untrustworthy, betraying hoe nugget suddenly found out she had “another commitment that Don wouldn’t let her get out of” and couldn’t make it. But at least Oikawa and Lorraine were also coming so it wouldn’t be awkward.

 

Serina opens the door of Iwaizumi’s Toyota Corolla, and they exchange greetings. As they drive out of the development where her house is, Serina is confused when Iwaizumi turns right where he should be turning left.

 

“Aren’t we going to go pick up Lorraine and Oikawa?” She asks.

 

“Oh you didn’t know? They both said to go on ahead, they are going to be late,” Iwaizumi informs her.

 

Serina rolls her eyes so hard they practically go all the way back into her head. _Well, at least now we don’t have to worry about sneaking a few people into the zoo since my zoo membership doesn’t have enough guest passes on it, I guess._

 

They arrive at the zoo and enter through the main gates relatively quickly, despite the fact that there is a decent size crowd since it’s a Saturday.

 

“I still don’t really understand how you’ve never been to the zoo, and yet you’ve lived in the Cleveland area your whole life.”

 

Iwaizumi shrugs. “I like animals enough, but I have my bearded dragon at home so I never felt the need.”

 

Serina shakes her head in disbelief. “Well, then you get to pick where we go since I’ve been here quite a few times.”

 

“How about we start with some of the big cats?” Iwaizumi suggests.

 

“Tigers, lions, or do you want to see the cheetahs, and snow leopards?”

 

“Snow leopards sounds good.”

 

“Okay, let’s go to PCA,” Serina announces, and leads them towards the building that sat at the highest point in the zoo.

 

 

[]

 

 

“The coast is clear,” Christine whispers to Kuroo. The pair quickly walk through the Reinberger center, Christine walking with her head held high, a volunteer badge resting at the end of a lanyard that she wears on her neck, and Kuroo following close behind with a backpack hanging from one shoulder.

 

With the exit in sight, Christine increases her pace and then bursts out the doors to the main entrance area of the zoo just behind the gates.

 

“I knew we could do it,” Christine says with a sinister smile, happy about committing a small crime.

 

“Babe, I could have just paid the entrance fee…” Kuroo says, but he too is smiling thanks to the exhilaration of committing trespassing by using the building that is for employees only to enter into the zoo so they could bypass the front gate.

 

The two are here with one goal in mind: creep on Serina and Iwaizumi. Of course it was Christine’s idea, but Kuroo did not oppose.

 

“Knowing Serina, she would have let Iwaizumi choose where they go first, and probably go all day for that matter,” Christine thinks out loud, “so if I was Iwaizumi, where would I choose to go first…”

 

“Does he have any pets?” Kuroo asks.

 

“Yeah, a bearded dragon.”

 

“So maybe they went somewhere with lizards.”

 

“Well the only good place for that is the rainforest, and I doubt they would start their day there. Also, Iwaizumi is more of the type to try and pick something that Serina would like first before picking something he likes, and everyone who knows Serina knows she likes cats.”

 

“Cats are pretty amazing,” Kuroo supplies.

 

“Right?”

 

Christine thinks about where there are cats in the zoo, thankful that she knows the entire zoo layout since she volunteered for 4 years at the zoo. There are the lions right at the front of the zoo, the tigers over in northern trek…

 

“PCA! That’s got to be where they went first, let’s go there!” Christine declares.

 

“PCA?” Kuroo questions.

 

“Primates, Cats and Aquatics,” Christine explains. “There is a lot of good stuff up there, although Serina doesn’t like monkeys much so they probably won’t spend a huge amount of time up there.”

 

“Cool, well its worth a shot, they should have only arrived 10 minutes ago at the most.”

 

The two make their way toward PCA, Kuroo winning the argument about whether they should take the tram or walk, so they begin walking up the long ramp system toward PCA. As they walk, Christine fiddles with the radio she brought.

 

“Why did you even bring that?” Kuroo asks.

 

“Because I just want to hear if there are any big events going down, and I remember the channel so why not.” Christine turns the channel knob on the radio until words are coming through instead of static. She lowers the volume but then hears a voice speaking with urgency.

 

“Code red! The gorillas have escaped from their enclosure! They seem to be letting other animals out! We need personnel with tranquilizer guns up here stat!”

 

“The gorilla’s exhibit is in PCA!” Christine says, panic clear in her voice. “Let’s hurry, people might need our help and I’m trained to handle an animal escape situation!”

 

The two break into a run. Christine just hopes they can get there in time before someone gets hurt.

 

 

[]

 

 

“Do you see him in the back of the tank over there? The poor guy has scoliosis,” Serina says as she points at the large black and gray fish who’s back is bent in a curl.

 

The two have just entered PCA, and decided to walk through the aquatics section first.

 

As they make their way through, Serina finds herself bumping into Iwaizumi’s shoulder every once and a while when they try to look closely at some of the smaller aquariums, and even though she isn’t one for physical touch, she can’t say she minds feeling the second of warmth Iwaizumi provides before he gives her some space.

 

The two meander down the hallway but then stop next to a tank that looks as if there are no fish in it, only a brown rocky structure.

 

“Do you see them? There are two stone fish in this tank,” Serina asks with an amused smile.

 

Serina watches as Iwaizumi scans the tank closely, determination turning to a question look. “You’re sure you’re not just pulling my leg?”

 

Serina giggles. “Nope they are definitely in there. Try looking for their eyes, that’s the easiest way to spot them.”

 

Iwaizumi continues to look at the tank, eyes squinted. Serina, having already found both fish, continues to watch Iwaizumi. Suddenly, his face lights up. “I see him, he’s right over there!”

 

“Yep! Once you find their eyes, it’s easy to see the rest of their bodies.”

 

The two continue to wander, now in the area near the fossa.

 

Serina loves coming to the zoo, and even though she’s visited so many times, she never finds herself bored with there being so many cute and interesting animals. However, she finds herself looking more at Iwaizumi than the animals, drawn to the happiness and enthusiasm that radiated from him as he looks at each of the animals, making small comments along the way.

 

“The ring tailed lemurs are right next to the fossa? That seems kind of cruel,” Iwaizumi says.

 

“I agree,” Serina responds, smiling at the fact that he made the same connection her and her friends always make when they visit the zoo.

 

They continue to make their way around the building. They stop to watch the snow leopards for a while, both admiring the beauty of the creatures, before heading to the outside exhibits around the back of the building to look at the red pandas.

 

They are nearing the red pandas when they hear a scream.

 

“What do you think that was?” Iwaizumi questions.

 

“Maybe just a little kid?” Serina says, her tone conveying her uncertainty. There weren’t any particularly scary animals at the end of the path they were walking, just the red pandas, cheetahs, and gorillas.

 

But now they hear another scream, no it’s multiple screams.

 

Iwaizumi grabs onto Serina’s arm, moving in front of her to put himself between her and where the screams are coming from. Serina is appreciative of this, but her need to help outweighs her desire to run. “Come on, let’s see what’s going on and if we can help out!” she says.

 

Before she can run off however, Iwaizumi pulls her back by the arm he’s still holding onto. “Wait, are you sure? It might be dangerous,” he says to her, worry clear in his eyes.

 

Serina summons her most determined look. “Don’t worry, I’ve read so many animal books and watched so many snow leopard videos on YouTube that I’m sure I’ll be able to help out.”

 

Iwaizumi loosens his grip, and Serina uses this moment to slip from his grasp, and she runs into the mysterious chaos.

 

 

[]

 

 

Her back grows smaller as she runs gracefully away from the red panda exhibit. Iwaizumi is temporarily immobilized by her beautiful form, the simple sway of her short, luscious hair, the way her jean shorts just, performed their duty as shorts, and the way her t-shirt that she totally got at the zoo bobbed slightly. If Iwaizumi squinted he swears he could make out just a bit of her pale ivory skin, but then her shirt bobs up a bit too much and the reflection of light off her impossibly white skin leaves him blinded with a dark spot in his vision where he looked directly at her.

 

After she disappears from view, Iwaizumi is able to think clearly. He blinks until the dark spot clears from his eyes, and then turns around, determined to find some zoo personal to help. He just hopes he can get back before something terrible happens to his precious Serina-chan.

 

 

[]

 

 

Christine and Kuroo are nearing the top of the stairs when another voice starts talking frantically on the radio.

 

Christine uses this as an excuse to stop, she’s high-key exhausted from the run up the stairs, because despite being captain of the varsity tennis team, she’s pretty much not in shape at all. Kuroo also comes to a stop when he sees her turning up the volume on the radio.

 

“Most of the tranquilizer guns have been destroyed! Code Black! We are contacting outside Animal Control to bring in supplies but until then keep the guests safe!”

 

Christine’s eyes widen in shock. Was this some sort of planned terrorist attack? Why the Cleveland zoo? And does releasing the animals really seem like an effective method for killing large numbers of people? Why was she putting this much thought into the motives behind this when really the animals escaping is just a plot device?

 

Rather than dwelling on that, Christine pulls out her cellphone, dialing a number she knows by heart. There is only one person she can think of that can help in this kind of situation, and she should be able to be here in 10 minutes top. Christine just hopes she’ll get here before it’s too late.

 

[]

 

 

After she finished her phone call, Kuroo starts pulling on his girlfriends wrist. “Come on, we are almost at the top, and maybe we can help somehow.”

 

Lots of people have started coming down the stairs they are headed up. Kuroo knows the situation must be pretty bad with how many panicked people are rushing down the stairs.

 

Luckily, Kuroo is able to push through and Christine follows close behind. When they reach the top, most of the people have cleared, but that’s when Kuroo sees something that makes his heart stop.

 

A tall, black fence has been destroyed, and nearing the hole that was made are two cheetahs, crouched in prowling stances. Not far from the other side of the hole in the fence is a crying boy, holding tightly to his knee.

 

There is no way Christine and him have a chance against two adult cheetahs. Kuroo starts feeling hope drain from his heart as the cheetahs stalk closer and closer to the crying boy, who is now begging for his mommy, while Kuroo is immobilized in fear.

 

But then, an idea strikes him.

 

“Babe, I know it’s a long shot,” he says, turning to look at Christine who also is watching the cheetahs, fear evident on her face, “but I think I’ve got an idea that just might work. This was suppose to be your six month anniversary gift but…”

 

Kuroo whips his bookbag off his shoulder, and starts unzipping it. Although this was suppose to be a gift, it might be just what they need to save this crying boy.

 

[]

 

 

As Serina runs towards where the screams were coming from, she has to fight her way through the stream of people who are running in the opposite direction. She’s relieved at the fact that most people seem to be clearing the scene of… whatever is going on. But just in case anyone needs help, she perseveres her way forward, her inner need to be a hero overcoming any realistic fears she should be feeling.

 

Now at the gorilla habitat, Serina finds their exhibit has a huge hole in the glass, with what looks to be black charring around where the hole is. Two gorillas are standing just outside the exhibit. Serina knows that the zoo has 3 gorillas and as far as she can see the third is unaccounted for.

 

Quickly scanning the area, she finds that there aren’t any people left, having all cleared the area. Serina has no idea what the intention of these gorillas is, or if it was somehow the gorillas themselves that broke through the wall of their habitat or if instead it was the work of a person, but for now it seems like everyone is safe. She starts turning around, intent on getting to safety and leaving the rest to the professionals when she spots something in the corner of her eye.

 

Behind a bush up ahead is a cowering boy. He’s looking around frantically, as if looking for a parent. His head rises just above the top of the bush and that’s when one of the gorillas spots him, the biggest of the two.

 

As the gorilla begins moving towards the boy, the gorilla walks a few steps on two feet, and Serina can’t help but think that he has an aura similar to Sasuke.

 

Finally coming to her senses, Serina begins sprinting toward the boy. The gorilla then spots her and begins charging the two. Serina scoops the boy up, and begins running back the way she came.

 

Despite carrying the boy, she runs surprisingly fast, thankful for the built up strength she gained from walking every night.

 

But she isn’t fast enough, the gorilla is quickly gaining on her. He’s going to catch up to them!

 

Serina debates throwing the kid to the ground and just saving herself, thinking back to how Man of Steel taught her that sometimes death is necessary in order to make the world a better place, but she quickly pushes that thought aside. If they are going down, they are going down together.

 

But that thought isn’t going to save them, and now the gorilla is just a hair’s length behind them, and reaching for her.

 

Serina is so close to making her escape, so close to getting to the entrance of PCA where she can close the door behind her, when she is jolted to a stop by a hand grabbing her shirt. Serina turns her head to find the gorilla holding her shirt tightly, and that’s when she knows her luck has run out.

 

 

 

[]

 

 

 

Christine has no idea what Kuroo could have in his bookbag that would help in this situation. A gun? That seems so OOC for Kuroo to get her for an anniversary present… and she honestly might break up with him if that’s what he got her lol. Pepper spray? Do they really want to get close enough to the cheetahs to use that?

 

But what else could he have gotten her?

 

Glancing back at the cheetahs, Christine is getting increasingly worried as they get closer and closer to the crying boy. She has to physically resist the urge to go help, even though she knows doing so would be reckless and likely get her and the boy killed, but then the item that Kuroo is pulling out of his backpack catches her eye.

 

Yellow… yellow fur?

 

Suddenly Christine realizes what it is. _Oh hellllllllll no._

 

 

[]

 

 

 

Iwaizumi is able to find zoo personal relatively quickly, and as soon as he does the worker sent out a message across the radio to bring attention to the situation. Another voice across the radio informs them that the screams were caused by an animal escape, the gorillas habitat was broken.

 

“Thank you for notifying me son,” the zoo worker says, looking at Iwaizumi as if he is the son he never had. “Now there is no one else working up here who can handle a shotgun, so I’m going to need your help.”

 

Iwaizumi is annoyed that the worker assumes that he can shoot a gun, and that he even likes guns, but he isn’t going to say no to helping in any way he can.

 

Following the zoo worker, the two head up to the roof. Out of a storage bin on the roof, the zoo worker tosses Iwaizumi what appears to be a rifle of some sort.

 

“Tranq gun,” the worker says in short, as if no other explanation is necessary.

 

Iwaizumi then follows the worker to the edge of the roof of the building. The worker lays down on his stomach, and aims his gun, and Iwaizumi does the same. He can see the area near the red panda exhibit, it’s a bit weird viewing it from above.

 

Suddenly, he sees Serina running up the ramp between the gorillas and red pandas. She’s holding a boy in her arms, and running full speed. Just seconds later, an angry looking full grown gorilla appears behind her, chasing her at full speed.

 

Worry courses through Iwaizumi, but he knows that there is only one way he can help from up here, so he takes aim with his tranquilizer gun. He is thankful that he shot a rifle a few times while in boy scouts, and has confidence in his aim. Through the sight glass, he carefully aims at the gorilla that is quickly gaining on his bae. He locks in, and slowly moves his finger to pull the trigger when-

 

Nothing happens.

 

Iwaizumi fiddles with the trigger a few more times, and then checks the gun to make sure the safety is off. It is. That’s when he sees a small, well placed dent in the side. The zoo worker also is investigating his own gun, and seems to have come to the same conclusion as Iwaizumi.

 

“Someone tampered with these guns,” the zoo worker says.

 

Iwaizumi feels his panic levels rise. He can’t jump down to help Serina, the fall would leave him with broken bones, so he is completely incapable of helping her. He gets up so that he can at least continue to watch her from above, thinking that maybe he’ll figure something out.

 

She’s rounding the corner near the front of PCA, but the gorilla is so close to her now, the scared boy she’s holding obviously making it hard for her to run as fast as she can. Iwaizumi gets near the corner of the roof, near a large tree that rises above the top of the building, when he sees what appears to be a sturdy vine hanging from one of the tallest yet strongest looking branches.

 

Iwaizumi knows he has no other choice. He grabs the vine.

 

 

 

[]

 

 

 

_This is not going to work. Even the Theory of Everything which states that no matter the odds, there is some statistically definitive chance that any given thing could happen, even walking through a solid wall, does not apply to this. This is an outlier. I’m so screwed._

But nonetheless, Christine walks forward with confidence, completely covered from head to toe in a cheetah fursuit.

 

_I can’t believe this was the six month anniversary gift Kuroo got me…_

 

But now the fursuit is truly their only hope. Their plan is that the cheetahs will see her as one of their own, and be distracted from the crying boy long enough that they can get him to safety.

 

She finally is close enough to the cheetahs that she catches their attention, when they are only 10 feet from the boy. The cheetahs both turn to look at her, which she can see surprisingly well, her visibility not as limited as she thought it would be when wearing a fursuit.

 

However, as they turn toward her, she can tell that they aren’t buying it. Rather than calming down as she had hoped, they instead look at her as if she is a bigger threat, and begin prowling toward her.

 

_Oh frick!!!_ Christine thinks, _Kuroo you dumbass!!! But maybe, the boy can be saved now… and I can escape the suffering that is life, taken out by cats… honestly that’s not a bad way to go._

 

But then she hears Kuroo say from behind her, “Babe, stop with the emo thoughts! You aren’t making it believable! Get down on all fours!”

 

Christine sighs deeply, but at this point she is out of options. She puts her hands to the ground, and then takes as nonthreateningly as possible a step forward. The cheetahs seem to calm just slightly, but then continue prowling forward, and now they are close enough that she can hear low, menacing growls.

 

“Babe! You got to…” she hears his voice die off before he says his next word, and she understands why after he says it. “You’ve got to say ‘nya’!”

 

“There is no way that will help!” she shouts back. But that makes the cheetahs growl even more, and start stalking toward her faster.

_I can’t believe I’m really going to do this…_

Looking at the cheetahs, Christine says “nya!” although even she knows that it was rather pathetic. The cheetahs, however, do respond slightly, rising just a bit from their stalking position, and the growling stops.

 

“Babe!” Kuroo shouts encouragingly. “Just a little more passion!”

 

_I am so glad Serina, Lorraine and Rinn will never know this happened…_

Christine lifts a paw, lowers her head so that she is glancing up at the cheetahs, and gives her best “Nya!” Inwardly, she is dying.

 

Little does she know that this is the moment when Kuroo decided that she would be the girl he marries.

 

The cheetahs instantly calm, both rising from their prowling position. They walk carefully towards her, and although Christine still feels a bit fearful, their calm demeanor keeps her from being afraid.

 

The two cheetahs gently headbutt her fursuit’s headpiece, and now she hears…purring?

 

Curling up beside her, the cheetahs plop to the ground, and Christine, suddenly realizing that she is exhausted from the exhilaration of the situation, lays down beside them, enjoying the warmth and purring.

 

However, the moment quickly ends when suddenly she hears what sounds like two whistling noises, back to back.

 

She glances around and finds now the cheetahs have darts sticking out of their thighs, and are in deep slumber.

 

Taking off her head piece, Christine sits up and turns around to find her sister Nicole lowering a handgun. _She got here quick._

 

Nicole gives her a once over, confusion, disgrace, and shame disappearing into a blank look of non-caring. Christine knows she’s going to get a lecture about being a freak in public from her sister later, but clearly Nicole is trying to prioritize and think what needs to be done about the animal escape rather than berate her sister.

 

Nicole tosses her and Kuroo a handgun. “You two take care of Australia. Kuroo mentioned that Serina and Iwaizumi should be around here somewhere, so I’m going to go find them and give them tranq guns as well.”

 

Christine wants to ensure that her best friend is safe, but trusts Nicole to find them and help them if need be. Besides, there is no way she is walking over to find Serina right now in this fursuit, so she doesn’t have much of a choice but to leave it to Nicole.

 

Walking back toward Kuroo, Christine finds that the crying boy is no where to be found. _Must have run back to his mom while I distracted the cheetahs._

_  
_

While she is thinking this, suddenly Christine is embraced by Kuroo who she hadn’t noticed was walking toward her. “I thought I was going to lose you…” he whispers.

 

Christine smiles up at him, hugging him back. She knows he really does care… and as an afterthought, she thinks to herself, _I should add that to his pros list._

 

 

 

[]

 

 

 

Serina doesn’t know what it is that draws her attention to above her. Maybe she is looking to beg god for forgiveness for all her many, many sins. Should she start by admitting to her yaoi sins? Those are some of her worst sins, but she just can’t help it that she loves it when boys love other boys and seeing them just… holding hands, hugging, and when she is feeling extra sinful, kissing (!!).  It’s just too good to resist.

 

Or maybe, somehow, she subconsciously knew that someone extremely important to her is on the roof, but how, well, maybe that’s just the kind of relationship those two have.

 

Nonetheless, when Serina turns her eyes to above her in her last moment of desperation, in the moment when the gorilla is dragging her and the scared boy she is holding back by her shirt, she sees Iwaizumi holding a vine, standing on the roof of PCA, and a strange sense of calm washes over her.

 

Next thing she knows he is swinging down from the vine down toward her. As he descends through the trees, a branch catches on the edge of his shirt, ripping it from his body, revealing his beautiful upper body and leaving him in just his cargo shorts. As he continues to swing, he leaves the shade of the tree and the sun glistens down on him, shining off his bountiful muscles, his perfect abs and biceps clenched as he holds tightly to the vine to support himself. He looks like the sexy version of Tarzan, and now that she has seen him this way she knows that this image of him will be the center of her late night fantasies for weeks, months, maybe even years to come.

 

She watches as he descends closer and closer, and she quickly glances at the gorilla to find that he is also looking at Iwaizumi, but to her surprise, his expression, rather than surprise, or anger, or any typical emotion that you’d expect to see on the gorilla’s face at the moment, she finds that the gorilla is… blushing?

 

Jealousy and possessiveness overwhelm Serina, and she uses the strength from her emotions to push the gorilla away from her. The gorilla stumbles away, clearly not expecting this burst of strength from her.

 

Turning back toward Iwaizumi, she finds that now Iwaizumi is quite close. She holds out the arm that isn’t carrying the boy, ready to embrace her savior, but then-

 

Iwaizumi completely misses her by a long shot, swinging right past her and the gorilla. _Damn good for nothing boys!_ Serina thinks.

 

And now the gorilla has come back to his senses, and starts approaching Serina and the boy again, and even though there is a species barrier between them, Serina can tell that he is enraged.

 

He gets closer and closer, strong hands stretching toward her, huge muscles tensing, and he’s just about to grab her when-

 

From behind, she is slammed into and grabbed by a pair of strong, familiar arms.

 

Iwaizumi must have swung back, this time his aim is better. He holds Serina and the boy in his arms, and for just a moment, it looks almost as if they are a perfect heteronormative little family.

 

They swing a little ways away from the gorilla, who is thrown off by Iwaizumi’s return. He lets go from the vine and the three drop gracefully to the ground, Iwaizumi’s ultra thicc thighs and calves tensing to make their drop steady.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks, worry clear in his voice.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you for saving us Iwaizumi,” Serina replies, smiling gently at him, which makes him smile in return, relief washing over him.

 

But they aren’t free from danger yet. The gorilla has once again corrected his path, and begins charging toward them once more.

 

Iwaizumi steps in front of Serina. “Run! Get that boy out of here before it’s too late!” he says to her, still facing the gorilla.

 

But there is no way Serina is leaving Iwaizumi behind. “No, you can’t take that gorilla on alone. Let’s fight together.”

 

Turning his head back to look at her, Serina swears she sees the gentlest smile Iwaizumi has given her yet, the smile containing pride, warmth, and… something else she can’t put her finger on. It makes her heart skip a beat.

 

The gorilla is getting closer and closer. Serina and Iwaizumi both get into fighting stances, preparing themselves. The gorilla is only a yard away when-

 

Suddenly, something whistles past their ears. What appears to be a dart lodges into the gorilla’s arm, and just before reaching them the beast collapses to the ground in slumber.

 

Serina turns around to look to see where the dart came from, and sees an extremely fashionable (yet practically dressed), cool, independent, and fit woman standing holding a handgun. The sun glints off her sunglasses as she nods at them.

 

“Nicole???” Serina asks, although she’s sure that’s who it is.

 

“Christine said you guys needed a few tranq guns, so I grabbed some from the vet and came here as quickly as I could,” Nicole explains.

 

“But how did you get here so quickly? This didn’t even start more than 10 minutes ago, and even if Christine notified you immediately, you could never have gotten here so quickly…” Serina logics.

 

“Serina… stop trying to make sense of this fanfic… clearly there is no logic here,” Nicole says. She then throws hand guns to both Serina and Iwaizumi. “We’ve got work to do. You two head to Northern Trek, seems animals are getting out of their enclosures over there. Christine and Kuroo are headed to the Australia area, and I’ll cover the area by monkey island.”

 

And with that Nicole begins sprinting away.

 

Serina and Iwaizumi turn towards the direction they need to go in order to get to Northern Trek. The boy they saved seems to have already run away while they were talking to Nicole, hopefully to his mom. No words are necessary between the duo, they both know that they are going to help in any way they can.

 

But as Serina runs alongside Iwaizumi, one thought won’t stop pestering her: _Why the hell are Christine and Kuroo here at the zoo?_

[]

 

 

As they near Northern Trek, Serina and Iwaizumi expertly shoot animals with tranquilizer darts. Serina thinks it’s all those cop movies she’s watched that help her expertly shoot the animals that she sees along the way, including some giraffes, a zebra, and one bear as they get closer to Northern Trek.

 

But then again, Iwaizumi is doing twice, maybe thrice as well as her. She can’t help but think he looks so cool, holding his handgun, taking down escaped animals left and right with precise aim.

 

There are fewer animals it seems that have escaped from Northern Trek, as the amount they see roaming around lowers significantly once they are in the area. The duo turn a corner and find a gorilla, one that Serina didn’t see before, near the seals. Serina wonders how the gorilla got all the way over here.

 

Iwaizumi takes aim and then shoots a dart at the gorilla, the dart landing in the gorilla’s butt. The gorilla sinks to the ground, sleeping.

 

Serina sighs in relief. _Maybe that’s the last of them,_ she thinks, hopeful.

 

But just to make sure, Iwaizumi and she continue walking the loop around Northern Trek, heading back toward where the tiger exhibit is.

 

They are just about to complete the loop and leave the Northern Trek area to report back to Nicole, but then Serina sees something that makes her heart stop.

 

Outside one of the newest exhibits at the zoo is the tiger, lounging in the sun, sleeping. Serina glances at Iwaizumi to make sure he also sees the big cat, and finds he is looking straight at it, gun already pointed toward it.

 

They slowly approach the sleeping cat, and Serina can’t help but think it looks super cute. She wishes she could pet the kitty, it looks so soft, but she knows that would be a bad idea.

 

When they are close enough, maybe only 20 feet away, Serina takes aim with her own gun. Carefully, and as quietly as possible, she stops and then pulls the trigger.

 

But nothing happens, except for her gun making a quiet _poof_ sound. Iwaizumi’s handgun makes the same noise, and again, nothing leaves the gun.

 

The tiger’s ears perk up, what Serina thought was an almost inaudible noise is enough to wake the tiger from its slumber.

 

The big cat raises its head and yawns, its mouth stretching wide. _Just like Loki_ , Serina thinks. But then, the tiger’s eyes lock eyes with her and Iwaizumi.

 

Collecting its feet beneath itself, the tiger rises and begins walking toward them. Serina is immobilized, partially in fear, partially because she knows any movement will likely make the tiger charge them. She racks her brain for something she can do that can prevent the tiger from mauling them, but she’s coming up short.

 

But then Iwaizumi moves in front of her, protective as always. However, this motion, although done with good intentions, startles the tiger, and it begins charging them.

 

For the second time today, Serina thinks this might be it. Wild animals are incredibly dangerous she is reminded. But she refuses to die here. She’s in the middle of a really good makoharu fanfic, it’s a mermaid AU, and there is no way she’s dying before she reads the ending.

 

Suddenly, instinct takes over her. She moves in front of Iwaizumi, and locks eyes with the tiger. Once again, she is reminded of her precious little kitty, Loki. The tiger continues to charge while staring her down.

 

The tiger closes in on them, just 5 feet away. Its sharp claws scrap the pavement, its mouth drops open revealing long, pointed teeth. Now only an arm’s length away, Serina follows her gut feelings.

 

And boops the tiger right on the nose.

 

Instantly, the tiger calms, coming to a stop. The tiger then nudges her still outreached hand, suddenly a loving animal rather than a murderous beast like it was just moments ago.

 

With the tiger now calm, Serina watches as the tiger looks between her and Iwaizumi, who is still shirtless, with a OwO face. Then, to Serina’s surprise, the tiger’s face morphs to :3 and then it lifts a paw, and now it’s >:3c

 

It then walks beside her, and somewhat forcefully nudges Serina in the side. “What are you doing buddy?” she asks in surprise.

 

But then she bumps into Iwaizumi, and to try and balance himself and her, he wraps his arms around her. Serina is all O.O in surprise.

 

Iwaizumi holds onto her even after they regained their balance, giving her a small squeeze.

 

“Looks like it’s my turn to thank you for saving me, so thank you,” Iwaizumi says, releasing her from the hug. Serina nods, finding that the areas he was holding her suddenly feel cold.  

 

Finally, it seems to be over. The two see no other animals roaming outside their cages, and assume that Nicole, Christine and Kuroo took care of the other areas of the zoo.

 

The two walk back toward the entrance, closer than they usually walk, but still keeping just an inch of distance between them. The tiger trots alongside them, and when Serina glances down at the animal, it has a ^w^ face.

 

 

[]

 

 

Christine and Kuroo finished up tranquilizing animals in the Australia section, and decide to head back towards the entrance of the zoo. Christine stripped out of the fursuit, and it is once again in Kuroo’s bookbag, hidden from the world as it should be.

 

Once at the entrance, they find zoo personal are helping to comfort people. It seems like for the most part the situation is under control. The two spot Iwaizumi and Serina, and before they can hide, Iwaizumi and Serina see them.

 

Serina marches over and gives Christine a solid punch to the shoulder. “You hoe!” she says, “How dare you creep on Iwaizumi and me!”

 

Christine just ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ in response. “Glad to see you and Iwaizumi are okay. And is that a tiger,” Christine says as she points to the tiger that is still walking beside Serina.

 

“Oh yeah, someone should probably tranquilize her,” Serina says as they hear a whistling sound.

 

“Got it!” Nicole calls out from where she is standing. The tiger lays down as the tranquilizer takes effect, closing her eyes as sleep overcomes her.

 

“What a crazy day,” Kuroo says as the group goes towards the main gates. “I wonder what caused all that.”

 

“I think it was somehow the gorillas,” Serina says to Christine’s surprise. Could that be true? How did they possibly break through all those different exhibits, and in so little time?

 

“Well, whatever the case, thank goodness no one got hurt, including the animals,” Iwaizumi says.

 

Everyone nods in agreement, and it’s evident that they are all tired from the day’s adventure.

 

Once they leave the zoo, they all see something completely unexpected in the driveway just in front of the main entrance.

 

Pulling up in a baby blue punch-buggy, Oikawa rolls down the window of his car and inside Christine sees Lorraine is in the passenger seat.

 

“Y’all are so fricken late!” Christine shouts, although she isn’t angry, but she is shaking her head.

 

“Oops,” Lorraine says, before ducking so that she’s hiding behind Oikawa.

 

“I don’t just wake up looking this beautiful,” Oikawa says. “What happened?”

 

“It’s kind of a long story… want to get food while we tell you guys?” Christine says.

 

“Want to go to Denny’s?” Iwaizumi asks. Lorraine tenses for some unknown reason.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I don’t see why not.”

 

And so the group heads off to Denny’s, and fill Oikawa and Lorraine in. They never did find out how the gorillas were able to break out, or how they were also able to break out so many other animals, but maybe it was just meant to be something they would never know.

 

 

[]

 

 

_One week later._

 

“Boss, what now? Our last plan completely failed!”

 

“That was just plan A. Now, we will move onto plan B,” their leader says. “We will not let our fallen comrade be forgotten.”

 

“But what is plan B?”

 

“Plan B is our most thought out plan… there is no way it will fail. Plan B is dicks out for Harambe.’”

**Author's Note:**

> How did the gorillas break out of their habitats and bust down some of the other habitats? By using the mastered ninja art that is chidori of course (serina if you don't know what chidori is... then Naruto has failed you.) 
> 
> Who were these scared and crying boys that were causing our main characters so much trouble? Ulrik and Victor of course! 
> 
> So this story has a heckton of plot holes but guess what: I don’t give a heck!!!!!!! 
> 
> Happy birthday you slut seriNYA-sama. Hey serina have you ever noticed how your last name is incredibly close to being the word “sama” because I just did and this realization makes me quite happy


End file.
